


Crossing The Barrier

by arlenejp



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Call me by your name, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock TV - Freeform, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: All four men meet. have lunch. Discuss each other's show/ movie.





	Crossing The Barrier

Ben and I are in Italy at the same time as Armie and Timothee are wrapping up their movie 'Call me by your name.'  
We called them and asked if they'd join us for a lunch date. We happen to be staying at the same hotel.

* * *

Table for four over in the corner hoping to keep the rest of the world from seeing us and taking selfies and begging for autographs.  
At the table, the two stars are already seated but stand as we walk over.

* * *

          "Timothee, I know you haven't met either of these men before, but I have," Armie declares. We shake hands, and Armie does the introductions with Timothee exclaiming loudly that he loved Ben in Dr. Strange. 

* * *

          "You have seen Sherlock haven't you?" Ben asks, a little smile at the corners of his mouth. 

          "Oh yes, and I loved every minute of it, although,"hanging his head, his shock of wild hair reminding me of Ben's haircut for Sherlock, "I must admit I loved series one and two the best." 

          "Yes most people do agree with you."

          "Ben and I have seen your movie twice and it's brilliant. Brilliant in its simplicity and beauty."

* * *

Ben buys two bottles of champagne, and we pop open the first bottle of the bubbly and begin pouring a toast to our futures.

          "A toast to Timothee and a hope for an Oscar."

          "A toast to you, Armie, and a shame you didn't get for supporting," Ben says, raising his glass at the tall man sitting across from him.

          "Things happen," shrugging his shoulders. But I know he's disappointed.

* * *

Once the waiter has finished taking our orders and we settle in, we begin chatting casually.

Our food shows up and the talk, between bites, is about our trade, tv versus film, the crews, the directors.  
The table cleared we open the second bottle and pour all around.  
Armie takes on a deliberate look and pushes his chair closer, leaning his elbows on the table.

* * *

          "During the show did you two have, you know, any sexual tension between you?" Not looking at Timothee who has decided to play with his napkin.

          "Well, yes, but that disappears. It's hard when you're so close for so long. No matter the storyline. And the fandom takes on its own version as you can tell by the fiction they write. You haven't gotten as many yet, but you'll see," Ben is all too serious.

I'm watching Timothee who is extremely uncomfortable, squirming, playing with the napkin, avoiding our eyes.  
Interesting!

* * *

          " I've read some of the fics written about John and Sherlock. And even the ones portraying your real selves. How does it feel to have them put you in such idiotic situations?"Armie asserts, his head swinging from Ben to myself, looking for answers.

          "And, you've got well over one hundred thousand fictions about you as Holmes and Watson,"Timothee chimes in, "Some so graphic it gets me going if you know what I mean,"wiggling around in his seat.  
I don't think he's embarrassed, but he's a kid in motion almost all the time.

Ben puts his hand on mine, takes it off quickly, and replies," Well, you two did nude scenes, and that could make it harder to separate the real from fiction. We know so many actors that get involved after love scenes, even those who say they aren't gay have sex with their on-screen partner a few times."

I add in with a smile, "both of you, in interviews, discuss the time you spent together before shooting, biking, reading, swimming," and lean in to speak directly to the young man.  


          "And you Timothee, you keep going on about seeing Armies balls fall out of his shorts. Sort of leading your fans on don't you think? "I wink at them.

* * *

Both of them are silent, I know dying to ask us if we have experienced sex together.  
Too polite to ask directly.

Armie shifts and begins to stand up,"Time to get going. So great to meet up with you again", reaching out his hand.

* * *

Standing by the elevator Armie presses the up button and looks at Tim.

          "You weren't going to tell them were you?" his eyes boring into Timothee.

          "Nope," with a chuckle and a punch to Armie's arm.  
Into the elevator and Armie places a finger on button two, then with a look at Tim switches it to button three.

* * *

Outside of the hotel, the streets of this small Italian town is much quieter than the bustle of London.

Ben stares down at me as we walk out of the swinging doors," You weren't going to tell them were you?"

          "NoPe," emphasizing the P as Sherlock would.  
Ben's hand goes to my shoulder stopping me, as a few people flow around us.  
He stares down at me, in his black suit, purple shirt, and turns up the collar of his suit jacket.  
Those gorgeous, fantastic eyes, are what I see, dreaming about the once-loosely curled hair atop that head.

          " Dinner?"

          "Starved."  


One of the cute wrap-up sayings from the Sherlock show.

* * *

Still looking at him as we start to walk,"well, at least we don't have a Mycroft Holmes to interrupt us," my little joke having Ben laugh.  
I look up to see Ben's face crinkling up, the laugh lines getting larger,"Wanna bet?" as he nods his head to a spot further down the street.

And over at the curb leaning against a black car is Mark Gatiss in a three-piece suit.

And together we say,"Later."


End file.
